A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
It has been proposed to immerse the substrate in the lithographic projection apparatus in a liquid having a relatively high refractive index, e.g. water, so as to fill a space between the final element of a projection system and the substrate. In an embodiment, the liquid is distilled water, although another liquid can be used. An embodiment of the invention will be described with reference to liquid. However, another fluid may be suitable, particularly a wetting fluid, an incompressible fluid and/or a fluid with higher refractive index than air, desirably a higher refractive index than water. Fluids excluding gases are particularly desirable. The point of this is to enable imaging of smaller features because exposure radiation used for transferring the pattern will have a shorter wavelength in the liquid. (The effect of the liquid may also be regarded as increasing the effective numerical aperture (NA) of the system and also increasing the depth of focus.) Other immersion liquids have been proposed, including water with solid particles (e.g. quartz) suspended therein, or a liquid with a nano-particle suspension (e.g. particles with a maximum dimension of up to 10 nm). The suspended particles may or may not have a similar or the same refractive index as the liquid in which they are suspended. Other liquids which may be suitable include a hydrocarbon, such as an aromatic, a fluorohydrocarbon, and/or an aqueous solution.
Submersing the substrate or substrate and a substrate support apparatus which supports the substrate in a bath of liquid (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,852) means that there is a large body of liquid that must be accelerated during a scanning exposure. This requires additional or more powerful motors and turbulence in the liquid may lead to undesirable and unpredictable effects.
In an immersion apparatus, immersion fluid is handled by a fluid handling system, device structure or apparatus. In an embodiment the fluid handling system may supply immersion fluid and therefore be a fluid supply system. In an embodiment the fluid handling system may at least partly confine immersion fluid and thereby be a fluid confinement system. In an embodiment the fluid handling system may provide a barrier to immersion fluid and thereby be a barrier member, such as a fluid confinement structure. In an embodiment the fluid handling system may create or use a flow of gas, for example to help in controlling the flow and/or the position of the immersion fluid. The flow of gas may form a seal to confine the immersion fluid so the fluid handling structure may be referred to as a seal member; such a seal member may be a fluid confinement structure. In an embodiment, liquid is used as the immersion fluid. In that case the fluid handling system may be a liquid handling system. In reference to the aforementioned description, reference in this paragraph to a feature defined with respect to fluid may be understood to include a feature defined with respect to liquid.
Handling liquid used for immersion in a lithographic apparatus brings with it one or more problems of liquid handling. A gap normally exists between an object, such as a substrate and/or a sensor, and a support apparatus or table (e.g. a measurement table or a substrate support apparatus, which may comprise a substrate table) around the edge of the object (e.g., substrate and/or sensor). U.S. patent application publication US 2005-0264778 discloses filling that gap with material or providing a liquid source or low pressure source to deliberately fill the gap with liquid in order to avoid bubble inclusion as the gap passes under the fluid handling system and/or to remove any liquid which does enter the gap. Having liquid in the gap and within a channel in the support apparatus can lead to temperature variation in the support apparatus, e.g. between the material surrounding the gap or channel and the rest of the support apparatus. Temperature variation may distort the support apparatus and therefore, the object, which may induce errors in the location of the object.